Roy the captive ch: 3
by jadedragonkat
Summary: Roy and Marth get to know Ember and she asked them why their fighting? remember: chapters 6 and 7 for ROY FANGIRLS ONLY!


Roy's surprises

Jadedragonkat made it back for the third chapter today! Jul/4/06

Happy Independence day to all! i love you!

Disclaimer: i only own ember the dragon demon! HAWHAWHAW!

"where's Marth you ask? why he's outside in the medow thinking...geeze...telling a boy to grow up is like telling a plant to grow faster." she said rolling her eyes to herself.

"I'll be right back." Roy said through clenched teeth.

Marth was sitting in a patch of dasies and seasuckers fidling with a daisy's peddle. when suddenly he was snatched around the the angry Roy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE!" Roy said with his hand slightly around Marth's throat so he wasn't completely choking him.

"I...i needed you...uhhh your help with something outside the castle." Marth lied.

"i don't buy the shit for a minute take me back to the SSBM towers before i strangle you!" screamed Roy.

"That's just, i don't know where to go, the only way to get there is if we go through the long way." Marth said gasping for air.

Roy let go of Marth's throat, and punched down a tree in frustration.

"ok asshole, but the girl is coming with us, i don't trust being with the likes of you!"

Ember overheard Roy's words and crawled the tent with a dazed/confused look on her face.

"Wha-wha...i'm going where with who? you?" she said obiviouly seriously confused.

"you are coming with us! i apoligize if i sound rude, but i can't anywhere with this neanderthal on my own without killing him." Roy said helping her off the ground, because when she crawled out the tent, she was so confused she didn't even get up.

"ok if you say so, but i don't really see why your mad with Marth." she said.

"We'll...we i'll tell you along the way." he said still angerily.

Ember then decided to pack up her medicine and tent and stuffed them all i her backpack.

"when are we leaving?" asked Ember.

"Soon, just let go fill up these canteens." said Roy not ooking back as he walked towards the stream.

Meanwhile, Marth was behind the tree with tiny tears strolling down his cheeks as he looked at the little picture of Roy and him when they USED to be friends. He kept repeating to himself: "i hate myslef!" quietly so not even he could hear himself. Roy was now on his way back from the stream with three cateens of water. He walked right passed the tree where Marth was crying and heard littles squeeky crying noses.

"What the hell?..." was all Roy had to say to get Marth up and running.

"Well whatever the hell that was...i don't care." Roy said with a shrugged shoulder gesture.

"Hi Ember...ready to go?" said Roy with a smile.

"Sure...but i really want to know now why you and Marth are at each other...speaking of witch,where is Marth?" she said looking around curiously.

"I don't know and i don't care." said Roy putting the cateens in her backpack...-even i the author, is amazed he can fit that in there-

So now the trio was on the road the long way back to SSBM towers. Roy kept his distance from Marth. Marth could show nothing but i sad expression.

"OK!" yelded Ember to break the silence. "Now...tell me Now! what is with you guys!" she said jumping their way...so they could get around her.

"-sigh- i will tell you...so it's like this...i tell peach so sit with me at lunch so we can talk she wants to be my girlfriend...and she says she can get to know me in her room because she has a video game in there, and she can get to knnow someone by playing them on the game, and then all out no where he yells "LISTEN YOU HOE! HE ISN'T GONNA GET TO KNOW YOU THAT WAY SO BACK OFF!" and now you know i'm all pissed off!" said Roy now catching his breath.

"whoa...Marth...you said that? to a girl!" said Ember.

Marth looked away in shame...she was right...he vowed to never talk to a woman like that under ANY circumstance.

"I did...i'm sorry Roy i just...i'm in...i...-sighs-" Marth said abously not wanting to tell Roy how he felt about him just yet, especially in front of Ember.

"Whatever...i might get over it...but it isn't gaureteed that i'd want to be your friend again." said Roy.

Now that that was settled, the coutinued walking.

"I'm tired now." they all said at the same time. -wow-

"ok...here's my tent, your tent, and yours." said Ember, handing Roy and Marth and blue and red tent, while she had a green tent. -hey rowdy ruff boys colors!-


End file.
